The Thorn of Time
by Pyozie
Summary: It had been a few weeks since Bella had been found in a state of shock on the forest floor, just feet away from her front yard. She had been living in a zombie-like daze since then, only doing the bare minimum to keep her father from worrying about her. All of this changed when a mysterious new family appears, and her life seems to be thrown straight back into the supernatural.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Twilight franchise. The only things I own are the plot, and any characters that I come up with.

* * *

Isabella Swan had woken up, and started her day off like normal since the Cullen's had left Forks. Skipping breakfast and throwing her jacket on, she headed out to her truck and made her way to school. Choosing to ignore the glances that she'd been getting since the news spread of the Cullen's leaving and her being found abandoned on the forest floor, she made her way to her first class of the day – English. Everything seemed to be going as normal, until a pair of people walked into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone, I would like all of you to welcome our two newest students – Victor Leblanc and Gabriel Martinez." The teacher gestured to the two beautiful men who had just walked into the classroom.

Bella did her best to hold in a gasp. As she looked at these men with their strange amber eyes, she knew exactly what they were, and in that moment, she decided that she would stay far away from them. She didn't want to become involved in that world again. She didn't want to risk getting hurt physically or emotionally by people like _him_ again. She refused to look at either man for more than a few seconds to avoid being sucked in like she had been before. Thankfully, neither had chosen to sit in the empty seat next to her.

During the remainder of the lesson, she felt eyes burning through the back of her head, but she did her best to ignore the feeling and pay attention to the teacher droning on about _Animal Farm_.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully, and Bella was ready to get to lunch. She got to her normal table, and everyone became quiet. She was used to this. Everyone speaking in hushed tones and walking on eggshells around her, hoping not to upset her. Very little conversation was to be had at her lunch table, but that didn't last too long after her arrival.

The entire lunchroom hushed at they walked in. Not only was it the two men from her English class, there was a girl with them as well. The three vampires walked gracefully past Bella's table, towards the back of the lunch room. She had noticed that the blonde one – Victor – had glanced at her while passing. She chose to ignore it. As soon as the three had passed, the entire table erupted into whispers.

"I wonder where they're from…?" "Are they related…?" "They are so hot!" "I hope they aren't picky." "They look like they're related to the Cullen's."

After that last sentence, the entire table's eyes turned to Bella, wondering if she would break down into tears. When they noticed that she had been ignoring them, they continued with their questions about the three new students.

Bella sighed, ready for this day to be over, and hoping that she didn't have any kind of interaction with any of the vampires because she was certainly not ready for that.

After lunch, the rest of the day seemed to go by without an incident, at least until she was walking out to her truck. She had been putting her chemistry book into her bag while walking when she bumped into what felt like an ice-cold wall. Looking up, she realized she had run into Victor.

"Oh," she exclaimed "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Bella did her best to try to get around the vampire so that she could get away as fast as possible, but before she could, he spoke to her.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the parking lot anyway. I'm Victor, by the way." He held his hand out to shake hers. Bella just stared at his hand until he lowered it.

"Well, if you're not going to shake my hand, would you at least let me know your name? I do believe that we have a class together, so it would only make sense. " he said, raising one eyebrow in what seemed like a challenge.

Bella felt heat rise into her cheeks as he stared her down. "I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, but I have to go." She looked down as she walked past him, hoping not to run into the other two vampires. When she made it to her truck, she sat there for a little bit and tried to control her breathing. That interaction with Victor had reminded her a little too much of _him_ when they first started speaking. When she seemed to calm down enough she started her truck and headed home, ready to put this day far behind her.

* * *

Hello, and thank you for choosing to read my first fanfiction! I'm just getting back into the swing of things when it comes to writing, so I do apologize if anything feels stiff, or sounds off. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and I will be updating soon.


End file.
